Allo Bird would you like a spot 'o tea?
by SpifsterMcScribbles
Summary: Let's take a closer peep on the lives of Sasuke and Sakura and the gang before and after, and whilst in their Junior of HS , this is my 1st story so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NO I DONT OWN NARUTO! (DAMNIT! x ) **

**Hello there, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I go to school at the Meteor Garden School of the Arts. I am a junior and right now I'm sitting in my Computer class in the corner with nothing better to do than to be here writing about my boredom. sigh It could be worse though, at least we don't have to do anything and Mr. Bauer is letting just sit here doing what ever we want. Just between me and you, Kenyoo Sukume was looking at me, no staring at me! Omg he's so incredibly hot and all of the girls have him as their Number one thing to do, on their to do list, literally. Crap He just saw me blush and so did Sasuke (my childhood best friend who is also kinda cute). And now he's just glaring at me hah! Crappers the bell just rang and its time for Orchestra with Headmaster Gallardo.**

After the bell rang everyone in the computer class, packed up their things and rushed on to their next classes for fear that they would be marked as tardy. And our hero Sakura-chan noticed that Sasuke was standing right outside of the door, leaning on the wall in his oh-so-famous brooding manner. "Hey Sasuke ", she said cheerily to him, and in return all she got was an "Hn." Along with a smirk, something he is very well known for doing. As soon as they made it to the Orchestra room-which Sasuke unknowingly but willingly walked her to, despite the fact he'd be late- they can hear that they've already started but the muffled sound of the orchestra behind the large double wooden doors. "Oh crap, Mr. Gallardo is gonna kill me! This is the 3rd time this week that I've bee late! And because of you!-GAH!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, and yet again all he did was give me an "Hn" (and that ridiculous smirk).

Little did she know that as she was scolding Sasuke, that the doors had opened and there stood Mr. Gallardo with his Dark eyes and his serious look staring at the two. "Ms. Sakura…Mind joining us, Instead of ranting off like a mad woamn to your little friend?" Sakura just sighed looking back at him and meekly said "Hai sensei". "Good, Good" He responded as she went into the Instrument room to get her violin and take her seat in the orchestra, next to Hinata, who in turn just looked at her and smiled. "Oi Sakura-chan! What where you doing with Sasuke-teme that made you so late huh! HUH!?!? I think I know what it is, I bet you two where making out! HAH! I knew it you have a thing for him" Only the loud ignorant Naruto Uzumaki himself would be so bold as to scream that out across the class room of at least 60 people. And as for Sakura? "Grrrrr!" there she sat in all her valor, white knuckles from balling fists and her face turning red, with anger that is, and somewhere in the room the sound of a tea kettle releasing its steam with a shrill whistle. Mr.Gallardo turned to the back of the room where his tea-kettle really had been releasing its steam. "Ah tea is ready! And will you guys SHUT IT!" Mr. Gallardo said, as he took a sip of his tea. "Now now, Naruto, What Ms. Haruno does on her time with Sasuke is completely all her business and none of your own. BUT she will have to sit and explain what ever it was she was doing to cause her to be late to my class, after class that is, but for now let's take it from Measure 112!" And so out from the orchestra room emitted, the FINALE of the Sibelius Symphony No.3

Meanwhile

Sasuke just stared as Sakura and Mr. G walked back into the room as the double wooden doors slid shut. "Great a whole Hour to myself…" he said to himself sarcastically, as he silently walked away in the grand corridors of the music wing. You see there's a little thing about Sasuke that some would find obvious, but in this school he's known as the Ice-block or Mister Insensitive and things of that nature, but this Kid is CRAZY for this girl Sakura. He'd do anything and everything for her and only her, which is scary but true. _**FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!**_

_It was a nice sunny day after school and the kids where in the park playing and 9 year old Sakura had been waiting on line with her Mom in front of the Ice-cream truck, it was time for her Vanilla Cone with Chocolate Sprinkles(My Favourite ). After her Mom paid for the icy treat, Sakura ran off to play with her 'friends' while her Mother went off to work. As Mamma stepped out of view, all the girls encircled Sakura and began pushing her around, while she was trying to salvage her ice-cream. Sakura didn't know what was going on but all she knew was if they kept pushing her around, her Ice-cream was gonna take a fall for the worst! DUN DUN DUN!! "YAMETE!" She yelled, but the only ones around to hear her yelling was the circle of Girls. "Honestly Sakura-chan" Hayori said teasingly, "Why would we listen to you, and your disgustingly large forehead!?!?HAHAHA!PUSH". And there it happened; Hayori had pushed her hard enough to knock her forward causing dear Sakura to drop her Ice-cream (uu). "HAHAHAH!" more malicious laughter from the circle of girls a.k.a. Dark Mistresses, and after some more laughing another girl came and kicked Sakura down completely (I always say kick them while they're down!). After that last kick, the girls just stared at her, some snickering still going on, but mainly just staring and a quick "Hmph!" before the circle just dissipated.  
_

_Our hero Sakura just sat there with her knees to her chest crying quietly staring at her fallen cone submit to the heat of the asphalt (Hell I'd be crying too if someone made me drop my ice-cream). Just as she watched the vanilla cone melt, someone else had put a cone in her face and said wait no demanded "Here". She looked up to the cone which already had been licked, she could tell by the patch of sprinkles missing. She stared at it sniffle then up to the person holding it, a Boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Her mouth went slightly a-gape "wow he's cute!" by this point in time, some of the ice-cream had melted and flowed over his fingers which had been gripping the cone, in an all-to-hard manner, as if he was straining to do this. _

_"Well...are you going to take it or just watch it melt?" he asked more like stated I mean come on his arm was beginning to ache! She didn't know how to respond, her heart rate was beginning to speed up and she was trying to wipe her tears away. I s'pose since He had his hand extended this whole time and was straining to offer her HIS cold treat he hadn't realize that his offering was slightly tilted. "Umm why would I want THAT nasty cone after your hands have been all over and you've licked it!" she said all too loudly. PLUP Yeah you guessed It, the wad of Vanilla fell out of the cone and onto the merciless asphalt. Dot dot dot. They both just stared at it before he burst out "FINE!" he turned around and started walking away, but not before he chucked the cone at her head, getting some of the vanilla to splash on her plush pink hair. She wiped her hair as he walked away and felt the vanilla-stickiness and stood up, running to him. She tackled him from behind.-BAM!(Or whatever onomatopoeia works best for you)- they were both on the floor, with her on top as she was pounding him, as he blocked which he did with great ease. Too bad no one was there to see this happen, because if anyone had been, they'd fall laughing. "GET OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled slash screamed. Sakura was relishing this - her being able to tackle this boy and rain fists on him. Though somewhere deep down in her, someone yelled at her "Why couldn't you do this to those girls who were abusing!?!?" and suddenly she stopped. Even she had to think about this "why didn't I…I'm too weak that's it… and us? Who the heck is talking to me!?!?" Before she could get an answer she saw a bright flash of bluish-purple light that was soon followed by some pain. He had punched her in the face. She was so shocked she forgot to cry. Only the tears came, as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm-I-I'm sorry!" Sasuke said feverishly after he realized what he just did. There she was kneeling, rubbing her cheek with her eyes shut crying. (Why is she so abused?) "Hey, I said I'm sorry! GOD you're so annoying!" Sasuke apologized again. But before anything could happen Sasuke was smacked Upside the head, and hard if I may add and not by Sakura.  
__"Ow!" he whined (only in my story does he whine) rubbing his head to glare at the only person in the world who'd be able to do that, his Mother the Uchiha Matriarch. "SASUKE UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU HIT A GIRL! THAT'S NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU!" Momma scolded him and threatened to smack him again, making him flinch, and yes only Momma had the power to make him flinch, oh and Dad of course. But when he opened his eyes, he saw his mom helping the girl in Pink hair. (Damn this flash back is hella long and they've not introduced themselves to each other!) "Aww what's your name sweetie and did my son do all of this to you-" she asked Sakura bewilderedly seeing the bruises and scrapes on her knees. Oh wait Momma wasn't finished "-because if he did, he's going to have to deal with his father" she threatened.  
__Sasuke almost showed his fear in that split second, but not before he furrowed his brows glaring at Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and no Uchiha-san he didn't do all of this to me" Sakura meekly replied to his mom. "Sasuke-kun over there was trying to help me when my Ice-cream fell and and and"- Sasuke's mom cut in "Help you? He was trying to help you?" Sasuke's mom looked over at him while he was pouting looking away from them. "Aww sweetie I didn't know you were helping this beautiful little girl here! OH you must have a crush on her!" - "MOM! STOP THAT!" He yelled back blushing profusely. "But why did you hit her then Sasuke!" She went back into her powerful mother mode. Sakura cut in before he could think of anything "We were playing and he accidentally hit by mistake", Sasuke's mom just looked at her and smiled and nodded.  
'She's protecting him, how sweet of her…I think I may have One of my future daughter in-law''s Sasuke's mom thought to herself. And after that Sasuke's Mom made Sakura go with them home, and on the way back she bought them both Vanilla ice-cream._

Sasuke opened his eyes, as people were leaving their class rooms to head to their next classes, and realized the "whole hour to himself" had come and gone as quickly as he'd mentioned it. He smiled, not smirked but smiled at the memory of his 1st encounter with his good friend Sakura. And got up to go and meet her so they could walk together to eat lunch.

**_YAH this is definitely my 1st attempt at this fanfiction stuff, hope you enjoyed_**

**_Reviews are always sweet , This story is not a one shot and is on its way, soon there shall be upates (In like 2 days at most)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Isnt it Obvious, Naruto isnt mine...Tear

To say that this Cafeteria was crowded was an understatement. But damn, that's a lot of people in there! I mean look at that line to get food!**_points to all the people standing on line for food_** I mean this place does serve '_great_' food but still, it's as if these' people never ate (who could resist those School tater-tots I know I couldn't u.u). And here we are on line to get food.

"GOD I'm so friggin Hungry!" Sakura exclaimed to no one in particular while putting a hand over her tummy. Hinata who was equally hungry just nodded her head in agreement with Sakura, even though she'd been looking around for her boyfriend Naruto. She couldn't see him anywhere "I can't believe you actually eat this _garbage_" Sasuke stated non-to enthusiastically but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted, "-Excuse me! Then stop taking food from my tray if you say this is _Garbage_!" Sakura answered, remembering all those stolen French fries and sandwich bites. **Hell yah! Don't give that fool any from our plate today, let him learn & starve! **– Sakura's alter ego had told her. "That's right!" Sakura said aloud, earning weird looks from Sasuke and a raised brow from Hinata. "You -you ok there Sakura?" Hinata asked. "UhhMmm" Sakura said smiling back.

Moments later they got their food, Sasuke refused to get food since he wasn't going to eat, as usual. "One problem down, one to go – finding a place to sit and eat u,u;" said Sakura. Sasuke, being the tallest of them, and one of the tallest in his school, looked for a spot, and spotted one on the opposite side of the cafeteria. "Follow me…" He told them, and they began to weave through people to get to the other side.

Call it a Spidey-sense if you want, but Sasuke felt something happening - could even see/feel as they were weaving through people, a group of sophomores had been rough housing and running around, and directly into the girls they crashed. Their Impact made them fall, causing all of their food to go Bye Bye (As you can see, these people have a great time dropping their food). "Oww!" Sakura said, as the tater-tots where rolling away. And the boy that had knocked her over, got up and dusted himself. "Y-you should watch where y-your going" Hinata said to him with a stern look as she stood up, clearing her coat of any extraneous food. "Yeah! What the heck are you guys doing running around like maniacs in here!" Sakura yelled as she stood up too. "Well you 2 should learn to get the hell out of my way then, you bitches" he said coolly.

_Wrong Answer! _Sadly he didn't know that these girls were with the Bringer of Pain. And no sooner did the boy answer, that he was Pinned to the ground with his arm twisted and held Hard behind his back (I swear you could hear some joints being cracked while this happened). "Ahhoow!" He squeaked , yes squeaked Muahahahaha. "Hey there, let's make this easy for both of us ok?" Sasuke asked quietly and threateningly into his ear, just loud enough so the boy could hear him. "Ow ow ow" The boy said repeatedly as Sasuke tightened his grip on him, "tell me what your name is". "Seiji**- **SEIJI KYOUSHIN!" the boy yelled angry, scared and helpless in his position. "Good." Sasuke said all too softly. "Sasuke! That's enough!" Sakura said, for fear of Seiji's health but Sasuke only looked up at her briefly with what she swears were Red-eyes causing her to step back a bit. "You're going to meet me at our school gates, at exactly 3 pm and no later then that got that?" Sasuke threatened, "huh!?!?!" Seiji responded fear clearly illustrated in his voice "wrong Answer" Sasuke said. Seiji yelled again as Sasuke twisted his wrist in addition to twisting his arm causing Seiji to whimper in pain, and even tear. "Sasuke! That's enough!" Sakura said even louder this time. "OKOKOKOK!" Seiji gave in, and just like that Sasuke was next to Sakura and Hinata walking away. Apparently it was next period. And as for Seiji, he had 2 hours before 3 o'clock came.

**SMACK! **Sakura had just delivered sweet justice onto Sasuke's head for the way he'd hurt poor little Seiji(Is he really poor little Seiji though??). He just sat there staring at nothing in particular with his arms folded. "Are you even listening to me? What did you tell him? Huh? Some of your good hearty death threats?"silence "Hn." **God he's such an idiot and he's SO gonna get in trouble! But I have to admit, I kinda like it when he stands up for me/us…A lot! **She had started smirking, at who? No one knew.

_"What the hell is up with her, one minute she's yelling at me, the next she's smirking?" _Sasuke thought to himself. "Hey Sasuke! What did you do to that sophomore!?!? Word around here is that you're going to beat the crap out of him at 3! Is that true huh huh?!?!" – Naruto, boisterous and loud. It's been 20 minutes and their Teacher, Hatake Kakashi hadn't arrived yet. He turned around to Naruto who sat directly behind him and smirked "well...dobe if you really must know, I just twisted his arm for tackling Sakura and making her and Hinata drop their lunches. And Yes Dobe, I am making him meet me at 3." "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME DOBE! And if he made Hinata-chan lose her lunch then I'm going to make him pay. No one does that to MY girlfriend and gets away with it! NO ONE!". Too bad Hinata didn't share this class with them or she'd be blushing and be heart struck.

"Naruto if you had been such a _good Boyfriend _then YOU should have given Hinata your lunch, or at least shared it! BUT NO! You were outside playing like a CHILD!" Ino yelled at him from across the room, she was pretty and preppy and definitely popular. _Ouch Ino, Very ouch_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat glumly thinking of his Bad boyfriend behavior in his cross armed manner. "Good Afternoon Class!" Kakashi called out, waving to them with his mask and as his indication of smiling. "YOU'RE LATE!" the entire class chorused. "Well you see, I was in the infirmary helping this young boy with a badly sprained arm because of some incident at lunch…" Kakashi said this while staring at Sasuke; "LIAR!" someone in the class shouted in a furry Hood and fanged teeth. Class went on and time went By and as the Dismissal bell rang off, All the students of Meteor Garden High flooded out of the school as if it were on fire.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Seiji sat on a toilet seat. Shaking and nervous as hell, he was too young to die, or at least deal with an Uchiha. He looked at his watch and read the time…**2:56**…P.M...! Only four minutes left till death.

**Flush**

Outside there stood Sasuke in all his glory at the gate looking at his watch. "2:58 …2 minutes left." Naruto stood near by with Sakura and Hinata, their other friends had already left the school grounds, and there were several people crowding the gate. Many of them, friends of Seiji. "Sasuke! Let's Just go! You don't need to hurt him! He's already scared half to death by you!" Sakura screamed out to him. "But Sakura watching this will be Fun!" Naruto said out loud, earning a nice crack from Hinata who just glared at him. Sasuke didn't pay any mind to Sakura, this is who he was and he was going to make Seiji learn his lesson to the fullest that no one messes with Sakura. Just then, Seiji came walking out like a zombie, his head facing the ground. "So you came…on time. I guess I'll go easy on you." Sasuke stated. Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his neck and practically dragged Seiji to the park, where they'd fight it out. And so everyone followed them. Sasuke had hurt this kid pretty badly, let's just say AND only in a matter of like 1 minute. Seiji was all bruised up and had a busted lip. But before anymore damage could be dealt, Sakura had jumped in-between glaring at him. "Sasuke Uchiha, if you lay another finger on him I swear I won't ever talk to you ever again" Her ultimatum made him stop and he dropped his fists. sigh "Hn." He turned around and walked away.

Sakura just turned around and looked at Seiji, who lay on the floor with his head in a Girl's lap who was just rubbing his face with a wet paper towel, his girlfriend no doubt. "I'm so sorry he acted like that but, I promise he'll never do it again at least…not to you" Sakura told Seiji, who just stared at her fearfully as His girlfriend Rina glared at her. Sakura just turned around and sped off in the opposite direction, not heading to where Sasuke was.

**THAT was SOO unfair! Sasuke Knew he could easily kill that kid! **"I know…but you know how he is…his fists have to talk for him" **Hmph He's never gonna change you know **"I know…" Sakura said to herself as she lay on her bed staring at the posters on her ceiling. But not before her mother walked in on her, "Sakura sweetie Sasuke is on the phone" -_Oh dear u.u - _Sakura thought to herself and picked the phone and answered. "What do you want?"

* * *

**_End for now..._**

**_SASUKE IS MEAN! And so would all of you, if you didnt submit a review s . _**

**_Ex dee equals three ! ------ _xD 3**


End file.
